pippi_and_equestria_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of transportation forms
Since the film is released, Hasbro released a line Pippi & Equestria Girls transportation merchandise. Railroad companies Union Pacific, SBB, and DB released a livery locomotives with characters based on the film. Union Pacific Theses are 22 SD70ACe units comprise Union Pacific's "Pippi & Equestria Girls Fleet". * Unit 8309 wears the "Twilight Sparkle" livery. * Unit 8310 wears the "Rainbow Dash" livery. * Unit 8311 wears the "Pinkie Pie" livery. * Unit 8312 wears the "Rarity" livery. * Unit 8313 wears the "Applejack" livery. * Unit 8314 wears the "Starlight Glimmer" livery. * Unit 8315 wears the "Flash Sentry" livery. * Unit 8316 wears the "Sunset Shimmer" livery. * Unit 8317 wears the "Apple Bloom" livery. * Unit 8318 wears the "Scootaloo" livery. * Unit 8319 wears the "Sweetie Belle" livery. * Unit 8320 wears the "Silver Spoon" livery. * Unit 8321 wears the "Diamond Tiara" livery. * Unit 8322 wears the "Mash Buttons" livery. * Unit 8323 wears the "Trixie Lulamoon" livery. * Unit 8324 wears the "Sugarcoat" livery. * Unit 8325 wears the "Cheese Sandwich" livery. * Unit 8326 wears the "The Dazzlings" livery. * Unit 8327 wears the "The Mane Six and CMC going camping" livery. * Unit 8328 wears the "Pippi Longstocking" livery. * Unit 8329 wears the "Tommy Settigren" livery. * Unit 8330 wears the "Annika Settigren" livery. Theses are 5 AC45CCTE units comprise Union Pacific's "Pippi & Equestria Girls Fleet". * Unit 7600 - Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, and Babs Seed * Unit 7601 - Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Sweetie Belle, and Diamond Tiara * Unit 7602 - Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon * Unit 7603 - Pippi, Tommy, and Annika * Unit 7604 - Cherry Cheesecake, Sunset Shimmer, Twisty Licorice, Limon Pie, and Cotton Candy Ann Theses are 20 E60 and E60C units comprise Union Pacific's "Pippi & Equestria Girls Fleet". * Unit EA001 - Pippi, Tommy, and Annika redrawn * Unit EA002 - Reading Sisters redrawn * Unit EA003 - Clothes Swap redrawn SBB Theses are RE460 units comprise SBB's "Pippi & Equestria Girls Fleet". * Re 460 000 - Trixie and Starlight at the beach with Pippi and Mane 6 * Re 460 001 - Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and CMC eating in the picnic * Re 460 002 - They all set up their tents, Applejack and Applebloom set up their small cover, Pinky Pie and Fluttershy bunked together, Rarity and Sweetie Belle put up their behemoth of a portable sleeping arrangement, Scootaloo helped Rainbow Dash put up a tent, Twilight had brought her boyfriend, Flash Sentry with whom she shared a tent, not mention a bed with. (Same goes to UP #8327) * Re 460 003 - Space Mares Trixie with an arm cannon. * Re 460 004 - Twilight Sparkle as a teenage giant alien superhero who battles giant monsters. * Re 460 005 - Rainbow and Scootaloo, where Rainbow is lying down on the glass while Scootaloo is also is lying down on the glass. * Re 460 006 - Pippi Longstocking and the CMC as the flower girls. * Re 460 007 - Rarity and Sweetie Belle, where Rarity is lying down on the glass while Sweetie Belle is also is lying down on the glass. * Re 460 008 - Applejack and Applebloom, where Applejack is lying down on the glass while Applebloom is also is lying down on the glass. * Re 460 009 - Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and the CMC is lying down on the glass. * Re 460 010 - The Mane 6 is lying down on the glass. DB Theses are 5 units comprise DB's "Pippi & Equestria Girls Fleet". * EuroSprinter - The Mane Six in the Sky * EuroSprinter - CMC in the Sky * EuroSprinter - Pippi, Tommy, and Annika in the Sky * EuroSprinter - Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon in the Sky * EuroSprinter - They all set up their tents, Applejack and Applebloom set up their small cover, Pinky Pie and Fluttershy bunked together, Rarity and Sweetie Belle put up their behemoth of a portable sleeping arrangement, Scootaloo helped Rainbow Dash put up a tent, Twilight had brought her boyfriend, Flash Sentry with whom she shared a tent, not mention a bed with. (Same goes to UP #8327 and SBB Re 460 002) Toyota Toyota manufactured a car based on Twilight's Car to promote the movie. Southwest Airlines Southwest Airlines released a livery Boeing 737 MAX 7 with characters based on the film. * Twilight Flys with wings and he got Spike. * Rainbow Dash Flys with wings along with Scootaloo. * Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle got the balloons to fly * Applejack and Applebloom got planes to fly. * Fluttershy got wings to fly. * Rarity got wings to fly. * Pippi, Tommy, and Annika (3 of them without helmets) got hang gliding to fly.